Time Doesn't End Love
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Does time end Naruto and Kakashi's love? Don't want to give me because the story will be given away; oneshot, naruto is a minor becuase it takes before and after the time skip


Author Notes: This was for the Naruto Yaoi Fest on a LJ community. It's my first Naruto, hope you like it.

Naruto was sitting on a cliff as a breeze blew his hair. He had been training with Pervy Sage for almost 2 1/2 years and knew he'd be heading back to Konoha shortly. Presently, his thoughts were centered on a certain sexy, masked Jonin.

Kakashi had been his teacher before Pervy Sage took Naruto under his wing. At first, Naruto did not think too much of Kakashi, especially because of his tardiness and that dang series written by Jiraiya that he always carried one book of no matter what. During that survival training test, Kakashi was able to ward off all attacks while reading. That's when Naruto first realized he underestimated his sensei. On their first difficult mission to the Land of Mist, Kakashi protected them, and made the vow that he would not let anything happen to the team. Kakashi was true to his word and all of them got back safely. Naruto does not know when he began to think of Kakashi as more than simply a sensei. When he first became aware of his feelings, it was during the Chunin exam. He found out about Kakashi training Sasuke, and felt instant jealousy. At first, Naruto thought it was just anger because Kakashi seemed to be favoring Sasuke over him. That theory changed when he began to have dreams about his beloved sensei. He remembers one dream in particular.

_Kakashi caressed Naruto's cheek softly as he gazed at the sleeping carrier of the nine-tailed fox. Naruto had dozed off at the training grounds after a rough day. Kakashi had decided to train solely with Naruto sense Sasuke was now in the clenches of the snake Orochimaru. He debated what to do before lifting the boy up to take him home. Using ninja speed, he arrived at Naruto's home in record time. Once he deposited the Genin on the bed, Kakashi removed his mask to place a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips._

_Unknown to Kakashi, Naruto had started to wake when he felt the soft bed. Although he was still drowsy, he was awake enough to feel the kiss. He was about to alert Kakashi to the fact, when the older shinobi began to speak._

_In quiet words, "Naruto, I may never be able to stomach telling you this while you're awake. You need to know something though. I know you feel like I think you're below Sasuke. Truth be told, I think you're above him. That's why I concentrate on Sasuke so much. You don't need me as much as he does. Here comes the hard part. You see…I have feelings for you that run far deeper then sensei/student. I don't know how to say this to you in any way but bluntly. I love you."_

_Naruto smiled with glee as his eyes opened. Kakashi opened his mouth in shock as he backed away from the bed. Naruto blushed lightly while he stood up from the bed. "I never knew you felt like that."_

_Kakashi gulped nervously. "You heard all of it?"_

_Naruto nodded coyly. "I'm glad I did. Otherwise, I would never get the nerve up to do this." The blonde ninja stood up on his tippy toes and took Kakashi's already unmasked face between his hands. He leaned forward and sweetly kissed Kakashi square on the lips. Kakashi let out a lust filled groan into the kiss before moving his mouth to Naruto's neck where he greedily sucked on it. Naruto let out little mewls of pleasures. Kakashi stopped his ministrations and looked at Naruto, asking a silent question. When Naruto gave a curt nod, Kakashi completely removed the younger ninja's clothes, taking in the beautiful sight of the already flushing body. Kakashi pushed Naruto back to the bed to lay down who obliged quickly after have waited for this moment for far too long. As Kakashi took Naruto's leaking cock into his mouth, Naruto's virgin body couldn't take anymore, and gave a pleasure filled cry as he came. After Kakashi prepares him and gets ready to enter him…_

Naruto would wake up. The not so innocent ninja had many dreams and fantasies, but Kakashi never had entered him in any of them. It got close, but he always woke up. He wanted to see how it would be in real life, not just make guesses. Hopefully, he would get the chance to feel Kakashi for real. They came close to it.

Naruto had finally got fed up. Between his feelings and Kakashi seemingly avoiding him, Naruto was ready to have a nervous breakdown. He wanted to know whether or not Kakashi felt the same. One day after Sasuke's departure, he had cornered the appealing Jonin."Kakashi, I need to talk to you."

Kakashi sighed. "Can this wait to later? I'm in a hurry."

Naruto shook his head. "You may say you'll talk to me later, but then you'll do whatever you can to not see me. I'm not as oblivious as people seem to think I am. I know you've been avoiding me."

Kakashi looked down. "Do you want to know why?"

Naruto smiled. "I would like to, but what I have to say needs to go first. Can we go somewhere private?"

The older ninja gave a defeated sigh. "My quarters are nearby."

Naruto felt his heart hammering in his chest as they walked silently. He had never been to Kakashi's place before. You can tell a lot about a person from where they live. He couldn't wait to see inside Kakashi's soul.

Once inside the small place, Naruto could see it was pretty bare. There were some pictures scattered around, a couch, and a coffee table. That was it for the living room. 'So much for looking into Kakashi's soul.' Naruto thought.

Kakashi interrupted his thoughts. "Would you like a drink?"

Naruto shook his head. "No thank you."

They took a seat on the couch. There was an uncomfortable silence while Naruto tried to figure out how to breech the delicate subject of love. Kakashi made it harder on him when he massaged Naruto's leg in what he guessed was supposed to be a soothing way. All it did was make Naruto even jitterier. Naruto took a deep breath. "Sensei, have you ever felt something akin to love for someone you thought you didn't stand a chance with?"

Kakashi removed his mask. Most people would think that Naruto would be awestruck, but the younger ninja had seen him unmasked before in private. Kakashi still had the masculine beauty that tempted Naruto. "Naruto, you have no idea how much I relate to you. Why do you feel like you can't be with this person?"

"He's much older than me."

Kakashi frowned. "How much older?"

Naruto took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth. "This guy is your age?"

Kakashi wrinkled his brow in thought. "Is it Iruka-sensei? I mean—".

Naruto shook his head furiously. "That is gross. He's like a father to me."

"Then who is it?"

There was something in Kakashi's voice that Naruto couldn't identify, but it gave Naruto the push he needed. Naruto leaned over to Kakashi and gave Kakashi a very chaste kiss. He pulled back quickly and blushed a deep crimson before answering with one simple word. "You".

Naruto's heart pounded in his chest while he waited for Kakashi's response. He refused to look up even when he felt gentle fingers on his cheek. Kakashi had to force his chin up to meet his eyes. "You have no reason to be so worried. You have no idea how taken with you I am."

Naruto was about to answer when Kakashi's mouth closed over his. All coherent though flew out of his mind. Kakashi nipped on his bottom lip, seeking entrance. Naruto happily obliged, and moaned while their tongues tangled. Not breaking the kiss, Naruto heaved himself up and situated himself on Kakashi's lap. The Jonin slowly lowered his hand until it was lying on Naruto's clothed groin that was steadily growing. When Naruto sensed his Sensei's uncertainty, he reluctantly pulled back from the kiss. He whispered in his ear, "I'm not glass. I won't break, and I want this as much as you do." To emphasize his words, he pressed Kakashi's hand firmly on his erection. He nipped Kakashi on the ear, eliciting a groan from the usually passive man. Clothes were quickly discarded, and they made passionate love into the early hours of morning.

Naruto and Kakashi continued a relationship. At first they were very secretive, but that ended when Bushy Brow stumbled upon them kissing in the forest. Poor Bushy had a nose bleed from the sight. They decided after that, they didn't care who knew. They cared about each other and were not ashamed in the least. They didn't always make love. Sometimes after training, Naruto would go to Kakashi's residence, and they would simple talk and cuddle. If you told Kakashi he was cuddling to his face though, he would get very self-righteous, and say '_I do not cuddle_'. They simply held each other. They even said the words 'I love you' to each other. Neither of them thought anything would stand in their way of being together. That was until Pervy Sage came. Naruto had been waiting for so long to go training with the legendary sannin. Now, he didn't want to leave his newfound love.

Kakashi and Naruto spent the night before Naruto was supposed to leave together. Naruto had many doubts about his departure, but he brought the biggest one up that night. "What happens if you don't have feelings for me anymore when I return?"

Kakashi smiled gently. "I could ask you the same thing."

Naruto didn't smile. "I'm serious. I'm just a kid. How could you possibly be interested in me enough to remain celibate and not find someone else in my absence?"

Kakashi tilted Naruto's chin up. "That's easy and simple. I love you, and you're the only one for me. I hope you feel the same."

Tears came to Naruto's eyes. "Of course I do. I love you with all my heart and I want us to be together until death."

Kakashi lightly kissed Naruto, conveying all of the love he felt in that one simple gesture. They parted breathless. "Then, my dear Naru, we will be together."

They spent the night lying in each other's arms, merely basking in each others' presences.

This brings us to the present. Very soon, Naruto knew they were going to go back to the village. He just hoped Kakashi's words about still loving him held truth.

Naruto had come see Granny Tsunade at both Pervy Sage's and Sakura's persistence. All Naruto really wanted to do was find his love to see if the feelings were still mutual. Granny Tsunade told him he would be put in a challenge with another shinobi alongside Sakura to prove how much they have both grown. Their challenger was right outside. Both Sakura and Naruto ran eagerly to have a look. Naruto's breath caught. Their challenger was none other than Kakashi.  
"Long time no see you two." Kakashi said in that deep voice that always sent tingles down the hyperactive ninja's spine.

Naruto dumbly nodded. He was waiting for Kakashi to make the first move to hug him, but so far none had been made. Kakashi told them the challenge would take place the next day so they could rest and form a strategy. Naruto tried to keep the hurt out of his eyes as the masked Jonin left them. 'Maybe Kakashi's feelings really have changed.' He thought with anguish. If Kakashi wanted to go back on his word, then Naruto and Sakura would have to defeat him. He wasn't going to let Kakashi distract him from this challenge.

It turned out to be the bell test that started out team 7 that time long ago. They gave him a good run for his money as he wasn't able to concentrate on his precious book. They finally defeated him by using his love for Pervy Sages' book against him. They were going to be called Team Kakashi, and no longer be considered his students. They would be equal to him.

After they were dismissed, Naruto turned, not even saying goodbye to his supposed love. Naruto was in his own residence getting ready for bed when there was the sound of the window in his bedroom opening. He quickly grabbed his dagger and stealthily made his way to his bedroom. He was almost to the doorway when Kakashi appeared. In surprise, he threw the dagger, which Kakashi (thank the heavens), easily dodged. After recovering from his shock, Naruto let a frown grace his features.

Kakashi removed his mask. "What's with the face?"

"Have you ever heard of knocking on the door?"

"That's so boring. I like to shake things up a bit."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Just tell me you don't want to be with me anymore, and leave."

Kakashi now let himself frown. "Why would I want to do that?"

Naruto sighed sadly. "We saw each other for the first time in 2 ½ years yesterday, and you didn't even hug me. You acted like you didn't even care I was back."

Kakashi moved slowly towards the blonde hair ninja. "If I hugged you, I wouldn't have been able to stop." Kakashi saw the surprised look on Naruto's face. "Besides, I'd much rather do this." With those words, he presented Naruto with a heart stopping kiss that left them both panting and wanting much more.

Naruto blushed. "You mean, you still care for me?"  
Kakashi chuckled. "What did I tell you the night before you left? I told you we'd be together until death."

Naruto looked down at his feet guiltily for doubting Kakashi. "I didn't know if you meant it. I thought you'd forget about me if something better came your way."

Kakashi tilted his chin up. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I've never been in love until you came along. You're my soul mate, and we will be together always. Even if we're not always together physically, our love will remain strong.

Naruto smiled genuinely. "I'm really sorry for not having faith in you. I was just so scared of losing you. I love you, and I can't imagine life without you." They shared another deep kiss. Naruto blushed before asking, "Will you stay the night?"

Kakashi chuckled. "I see you still haven't conquered your shyness. I would have stayed even if you didn't want me to."

Kakashi picked Naruto up bridal style, and smiled at the younger shinobi's laughing. He unceremoniously dropped Naruto on his bed. As they both began to undress, they couldn't take their eyes of one another. That night, Kakashi proved just how much he missed and loved Naruto.  
~Fin~

Author Notes: Read and Review, constructive critism welcome, flames will be deleted.


End file.
